bln_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Sasuun
Sasuun is a Millitian demigod from Erinn, the homeworld of the race that had been lost by the betrayed trust in their gods. Sasuun had moved to the world of Rigel Prima to both escape the very gods that look to kill him, and create a new life in a world away from his past. He now lives in the famous Wayne Manor. Skills and Abilities Because of his Millitian blood, he has a genetic ability of immortality, but also ages one year every week due to the Millitian's perception of time. To make up for this, he also has a genetic ability to "Rebirth", an ability which lets him reset his age to whatever he pleases. He generally keeps himself at age 17. His body has been infused with the energy of the Demigod, placing him in a constant state of godhood. He is able to bring forth large black wings which serves as an indication of his godhood, and he has full control and manipulation of the holy and dark energy the gods of his world possess. Using anything beyond just the wings however do drain him physically, quickly exhausting him if he uses the powers too much. Personality Usually a cheerful, confident, and cocky personality, he loves being able to show himself off to others. He has a bad habit of underestimating his opponents, and treating himself as superior in combat because of his own position. He uses his immortality as an excuse to tease and play with his opponents, which obviously leaves him injured more often than not. When it comes to his friends, he cares for them deeply, previously risking his own demigod form in order to help them, which would have left him unconscious for weeks prior to the infusion. He is selfless for his friends in the sense that he feels he needs to be. His past has gave him a soft spot for those in trouble, feeling noone should have to suffer, and that he has suffered enough for everybody. His easygoing and cheerful nature leaves him easy to get along with, though he is not scared to judge and point it out if he thinks you've done something stupid. He tries to make friends with anyone he can, and never truly thinks badly of someone unless they've done something directly insulting to him or his friends. History He arrived in the world of BLN as one of two survivors of his race, the only other being his brother, Sawrik Vongola. The Destruction of Erinn Sasuun's homeworld, Erinn, was largely populated by Millitians, spanning over 70% of the entire population, leaving humans as the remaining 30% His world was constantly under the watch and protection of the 3 creators of this world, Morrighan, Neamhain, and Cichol, who guarded them from constant assault of fomors; wild, shadow creatures which stormed through fields and dungeons. However, the Millitian race was starting to get too powerful, many of them reaching the state of Demigod. Out of fear, these same gods initiated an attack on the Millitians, wiping out over 5 million of them in a single night. The remainders of the Millitians included Sasuun, his brother, and a small group of his friends which he had managed to save as well, but it didn't last for long. Sawrik mysteriously disappeared one day, leaving Sasuun with the assumption that he had been hunted and killed by the Goddess, Morrighan. Much to Sasuun's surprise, he had in fact survived, and had actually move to a different world entirely; Rigel Prima. Sawrik convinced Sasuun to make a trip with him, which is where Sasuun now lives. The Ring Conflict Within a month of arriving at Wayne Mansion, he was selected to be a candidate for The Vongola Ring of Storm, a legendary ring of 7 given to the strongest and most suitable candidates to succeed the Vongola Family, a mafia family which holds massive power in over 70% of the world. For this ring, Sasuun was forced to fight with a member the the Vongola Independant Assassination Squad, The Varia. His name was Belphagor. Sasuun ended up losing that fight, but was regardless chosen as the true successor of the Vongola Guardian of the Storm. An Empty Future About a year after Sasuun made a home out of Wayne Mansion, he was making his monthly trip to Erinn to rebirth, but, much to his surprise, the Goddesses seemed to be acting up again. After running all around his world, trying to figure out what was going on, he met up with his brother, Sawrik, who told him he was the one causing this mayhem. However, Sawrik had lost his mind, which was evident by his tone and expression, and is now going crazy. Sasuun works with Royal Alchemists; special Alchemists trained to protect the Royal City, Tara, to help save Erinn from the onslaught of fomors caused by Sawrik, and sends out his guild to help in the many different towns and cities. After ensuring the safety of the major cities, he makes his way to the Soul Stream, where he finds Sawrik. Sawrik explains that he wants to destroy the Soul Stream, the very thing that gives a Millitian life, simply because he was curious as to what would happened. Furious, Sasuun fought with his brother, eventually knocking him out of his insanity, after the Soul Stream was nearly destroyed. However, this leads to the death of his brother, as Sawrik commits suicide by leaping off the side of the Soul Stream, into the endless pit below. Sburb Sasuun had been forced to play a game by the name of Sburb. It was a game where the players would have to complete quests and prepare themselves for fights and bosses, with the ultimate goal of giving birth to a new planet. Sasuun had suffered many emotional attacks during the course of this game, which led to the eventual infusion of his Demigod powers, and the birth of his wings. While at first having his usual confident front, by the time they had completed the game he was emotionally broken and depressed, having been forced to watch vision he had no wish to see, as well as the temporary death of some of the people who would call his friends. The Reset In his most recent battle with Morrighan, he left the fight much worse off than he started. Morrighan forced a complete reset on all the skills and abilities he had learned thus far in his life. A feat only made possible through very skilled druids or the gods themselves, it wipes all knowledge and aptitude for any and all possible skills, leaving the target nearly useless. Sas has since been training to regain his previous sword prowess, but as of now he has lost just about all fighting and life abilities he had previously. He still retained his demigod powers however, as they are divine in nature and cannot be reset. Relationship Guide *Sawrik Vongola - Brother (Deceased) *Morrighan - Goddess of his homeworld who's now out to kill him *Alton Sutcliff - Drinking buddy Category:Characters Category:Apex Force